teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Martin
Natalie Martin is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. She is the daughter-in-law of Lorraine Martin, the ex-wife of Mr. Martin, and the mother of Lydia Martin. Natalie was introduced as the slightly-overbearing mother of Lydia, who was then the Queen Mean-Girl of Beacon Hills High School. She was shown to have a tense relationship with Lydia's father, to the point where they argued often, especially when it came to their daughter. Despite Lydia being attacked by Peter Hale, an Alpha Werewolf, at the end of Season 1, which triggered the latent Banshee abilities that Lydia inherited from her paternal grandmother Lorraine, Natalie remained completely clueless about the supernatural and her daughter's inherited supernatural legacy for some time. In Season 3, Natalie took a job as a biology teacher at the high school after a five year break from her teaching career, which gave her a more active role in Lydia's life, though she still remained blind to the supernatural world even as Lydia's growing powers led to what appeared to be strange behavior to those unaware of her world, such as unconsciously screaming, wandering out of the house at night, and finding dead bodies, behavior which only become more frequent throughout the months that followed. After Natalie's predecessor, Marin Morrell, left her job as guidance counselor at the high school, Natalie replaced her and began counseling students, leaving the science teacher position to Mrs. Finch. In Season 5, during a disastrous date with Sheriff Stilinski, Natalie was forced to see the truth about Beacon Hills firsthand when Tracy Stewart, a Chimera who possessed the traits and powers of both a Werewolf and a Kanima, attacked the Sheriff's station and knocked her out before badly injuring Lydia. However, for a short time afterward, Natalie appeared to be still want to be in denial of the supernatural world around her, and even lashed out at Stiles Stilinski and the McCall Pack in general after Theo Raeken performed the memory-manipulation ritual on Lydia so violently that she became catatonic, as she blamed them all for what had happened to her. Despite knowing that the pack knew more about what had happened to Lydia than she did, she ultimately decided to check her daughter into Eichen House for treatment after Dr. Gabriel Valack (posing as Dr. Conrad Fenris) convinced her that Lydia would be safe there. Fortunately, once she was informed about what Gabriel Valack had been doing to her daughter and other supernatural creatures in Eichen House, she ended up helping the McCall Pack rescue Lydia from the facility, and seems to be at least slightly more accepting of the truth about the supernatural. In Season 6, Natalie has become more involved in pack issues for Lydia's benefit, but she continues to enforce a "safe-space" policy regarding supernatural activities at the high school in hopes of limiting the number of disasters there, and has made it clear that she would rather stay out of it unless it is absolutely necessary. As of Said the Spider to the Fly, Natalie has become the principal of Beacon Hills High School. Natalie is a member of the Martin Family and is an employee at Beacon Hills High School. Early Life Little is known about Natalie's early life. She once told Noah Stilinski that she once had a bad feeling about her sister while she was in college and that when she called her, she found out she had been taken to hospital due to a burst appendix. It is unknown if this was coincidence or if it is an indication that Natalie may have some latent supernatural abilities. ( ) At some point, she married Mr. Martin and had a daughter, Lydia, in March of 1994. When Lydia was only a child, Natalie was called to Eichen House to check on her mother-in-law, Lorraine Martin, a patient there who had apparently performed trephination on herself with a power drill while in the bathtub. She was very upset by the sight of Lorraine in this condition, and became even more overwhelmed when she saw that young Lydia had followed her in despite her instructions to stay in the car, though Lydia eventually repressed this memory and did not remember it again until she read The Dread Doctors novel by Gabriel Valack in 2012. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In The Tell Natalie made her first appearance when she and Mr. Martin met with Ms. Ramsey at Beacon Hills High School during a parent-teacher conference. When Mr. Martin immediately assumed that Lydia either had poor grades, concentration issues, erratic behavior, or a combination of the three, Natalie snapped at him, reminding him that since he was the one who made Lydia choose which one of them she wanted to live with after the divorce, he is responsible for any bad behavior on Lydia's part. Both Natalie and Mr. Martin looked surprised when Ms. Ramsey informed them that Lydia was one of the most gifted students she has ever taught and that her AP classes pushed her GPA so high that she wanted to have Lydia's IQ tested. In Code Breaker, Natalie was seen at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital after Lydia was attacked and bitten by then-Alpha Werewolf Peter Hale in Formality, where she watched worriedly as her daughter continued going into shock as a result of the injuries. Unbeknownst to Natalie, Lydia's Banshee nature was fighting against the Alpha Werewolf bite she had sustained, eventually overpowering it and using its latent immunity to ensure that Lydia became a Banshee rather than a Werewolf or other shapeshifter. |-|Season 2= In Abomination, Natalie awakened Lydia for school, reminding her that she was going to be late for her counseling session with Ms. Morrell, which Natalie was making her attend in the aftermath of Lydia's attack in Formality. However, she was horrified when she found that Lydia's sheets were covered in blood, and only became more concerned when she discovered that Lydia had punched her vanity mirror while she was sleeping, causing her to get glass shards in her knuckles that bled all over her sheets through the night. Natalie asked Lydia why she hurt herself like that, but Lydia seemed to have no memory of the event. |-|Season 3= In Alpha Pact, after Lydia had nearly been strangled to death with a garrote by Jennifer Blake in The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Natalie offered to help Lydia cover up the deep purple and brown bruises around her throat with makeup. However, Lydia replied that she got the bruises because someone tried to kill her and she survived, insisting that she didn't need to hide that fact from anyone. Natalie seemed proud of her for this mature answer but did help Lydia braid her hair before she left for school. In Illuminated, Natalie was hired as a replacement for Adrian Harris' science classes at Beacon Hills High School, since though he was killed by Jennifer Blake in Unleashed, he was still considered missing by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department and his peers. She began teaching her first class that day, which was a class in which Natalie's daughter Lydia, Lydia's on-again, off-again boyfriend Aiden, and Lydia's friend Danny Mahealani were all present. Natalie approached Lydia at her bench and reminded her that since it was her first class as a teacher in five years, she didn't want Lydia to embarrass her. However, Lydia snarkily replied "You should have thought about that before wearing those shoes," before smiling sweetly and telling her she loved her. Natalie told her she loved her as well, though she was clearly insecure about the style of her shoes, and went up to the front of the class to teach. In Letharia Vulpina, Lydia saw Natalie talking to Peter Hale in the hallway at school and became so suspicious of Peter's motives that she rushed over to ask her what she was doing. However, when Lydia approached her mother, Peter had vanished. When Lydia asked Natalie what he said to her, Natalie shrugged and told her that he was with the Health Department, which caused Lydia to scoff in exasperation. Natalie went on to explain that Peter wanted to schedule hearing tests for the students, which piqued Lydia's curiosity and caused her to realize that it was a subtle message to Lydia that he could help her with her difficulty in controlling her Banshee abilities. Natalie joked that she should sign Lydia up for the hearing tests before remarking that Peter gave her his card, but when Natalie held it up, Lydia snarked back that it was just a piece of paper with his phone number written on it. Unbothered, Natalie just shrugged again and replied, "Still got it!" before walking away, clearly proud that her ability to charm men was as strong as ever. |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6A= |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, Natalie was unpacking her boxes of office supplies after her promotion to principal of Beacon Hills High School when her daughter, Lydia, came to visit her. When Lydia handed her a manila envelope that contained a list of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills, starting with the high school students, Natalie rolled her eyes and informed her that she wasn't interested, as the fact that Lydia was about to leave for the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to study mathematics meant that the supernatural world of Beacon Hills was no longer her responsibility. After Lydia argued that since she was now aware of the supernatural, she now needed to do something if she saw anything bad going on, Natalie continued to deny it and insisted that she had a school to run, and Lydia had to enroll in one. Annoyed, Lydia simply rolled her eyes and placed the list on Natalie's desk just in case. Personality Natalie has proven herself to be an intelligent woman who seems to care a lot about her students. However, she is also prone to serious denial toward topics that she has difficulty accepting, such as the supernatural and her daughter Lydia's role in it. She seems to have a very tense relationship with her ex-husband, Mr. Martin, and this tension was often caused or compounded by their disagreements about Lydia and how she should be raised. However, in the end, Natalie typically does the right thing, even if her earlier decisions don't reflect it, as evidenced when she first mistakenly checked Lydia into Eichen House before then having a change of heart and ultimately helping the McCall Pack rescue her at the last moment, finally accepting that what they were telling her was the truth. She was initially skeptical regarding the supernatural, but following her daughter's release from Eichen House and the various supernatural creatures she's seen and battles she's witnessed, she seems to finally be acknowledging that the supernatural world truly does exist. Physical Appearance Natalie is an attractive middle-aged woman with white skin, light brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. She is often dressed in business casual clothing for her job as a teacher, such as fitted dresses with high heels in simple, classic styles. She is of medium height and thin build and has recently begun wearing a pair of square, black-framed reading glasses. Skills As a human, Natalie has no supernatural powers to speak of. However, she is very knowledgeable about the sciences such as biology and chemistry and is also trained in psychology, as she works double-duty at the Beacon Hills High School as both a science teacher for all grades as well as a guidance counselor. This demonstrates that she is excellent at time management and multitasking, and she also has a very no-nonsense, rational way of thinking. She also seems to possess good survival instincts under pressure, as she was willing to steal a weapon off of a dead guard's body at Eichen House with which to defend herself during the lockdown, which ultimately saved her daughter Lydia's life after she used it to shock Tracy Stewart and prevent her from capturing Lydia. Weaknesses Natalie possesses all of the common weaknesses of a human, including mortality. Etymology *'Natalie': Natalie is a feminine given name derived from the Late Latin name Natalia, which means "Christmas Day," derived from the Latin natale domini. Due to this meaning, the name is often given to baby girls who are born on Christmas Day. Natalie was the name of the wife of the 4th century martyr Saint Adrian of Nicomedia, who is venerated as a saint in the Orthodox Church; as a result, the name has become more common among Eastern Christians than those in the West, though it later was popularized in America after the emergence of actress Natalie Wood (1938-1981), who was born to Russian immigrants. Variants of the name in other languages include: Latasha, Natisha (African-American English); Nathália (Brazilian Portuguese); Natalija (Czech, Latvian, Macedonian, Serbian, Slovene); Nataša (Croatian, Macedonian, Serbian, Slovene); Natálie (Czech); Nathalie, Noelle (French); Natalia (Georgian, Italian, Late Roman, Polish, Romanian, Spanish); Natália (Hungarian, Portuguese, Slovak); Natalka, Natasza (Polish); Nataliya, Natalya, Nata, Natali, Natasha, Tasha (Russian, Ukrainian). *'Martin': Martin is a surname derived from the Roman name Martinus, which was derived from Martis, the genitive case of the Roman war god Mars. It could also be a shortened form of St. Martin, the name of a once-great family in Lothian, Scotland. Variants of the name in other languages include: Martinus (Ancient Roman, Dutch); Mattin, Matxin (Basque); Martí (Catalan); Marten, Martijn, Tijn (Dutch); Máirtín (Irish); Martino, Tino (Italian); Martynes (Lithuanian); Marcin (Polish); Martim, Martinho (Portuguese); Martín (Spanish); Martyn (Ukrainian, Welsh). Trivia *Interestingly enough, Natalie's actress, Susan Walters, is married to Linden Ashby, the actor who plays Noah Stilinski, in real life. In Season 5, Natalie and Noah went on a date together, though it did not seem to lead to a romantic relationship. **Additionally, Susan also played Carol Lockwood, the werewolf Tyler Lockwood's mother in the CW Network's supernatural-fantasy series The Vampire Diaries with Richard Praigo, who played her husband Richard Lockwood in the show and who played David Whittemore on Teen Wolf. *Natalie apparently has a history of friendship with Bobby Finstock, as she knew that he had maintained fifteen years of sobriety before relapsing during Season 4-Season 5. *Natalie also seems to have a history of acquaintance with Elias Stilinski, as he recognized Lydia as her daughter and stated that Natalie "was pretty once, too," and that she "always acted like she was the smartest person in the room." *It was hinted in Amplification that Natalie may have some latent power of premonitions like her mother-in-law and her daughter, both of whom are Banshees. However, this was never explored further in the series. Gallery Lydia and natalie venomous.gif|''Venomous'' Lydia and natalie alpha pact.gif|''Alpha Pact'' Martin house lydia's room ap natalie.png|''Alpha Pact'' Natalie martin letharia vulpina.jpg|''Letharia Vulpina'' 4x07 Sydney and Natalie.png|''Weaponized'' Lydia Natalie hug.gif|''Weaponized'' Lydia and natalie time of death.gif|''Weaponized'' Lydia and natalie time of death 1.jpg|''Time of Death'' Natalie and noah dreamcatchers.gif|''Dreamcatchers'' Natalie and Lydia 504.gif|''Required Reading'' Stiles and natalie the last chimera.gif|''The Last Chimera'' 5x15 Natalie Martin.png|''Amplification'' Natalie martin lie ability.gif|''Lie Ability'' Lydia and natalie lie ability.gif|''Lie Ability'' Lydia and natalie lie ability 2.png|''Lie Ability'' Memory lost scott natalie stiles.jpg|''Memory Lost'' Stiles and natalie memory lost 2.jpg|''Memory Lost'' Memory lost natalie stiles.jpg|''Memory Lost'' Martin house natalie hallway.jpg|''Superposition'' Natalie, Mason & Corey 6x02.jpg|''Superposition'' Natalie and noah sundowning.jpg|''Sundowning'' Lydia and natalie heartless.png|''Heartless'' Lydia natalie martin house hl.jpg|''Heartless'' Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Martin Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters